Everything Comes at a Price
by DROWN IN LIFE
Summary: What happens when actress Gabriella Montez moves to Albuquerque, New Mexico. What will happen when Gabby goes to East High? When she meets Troy? Summary sucks but please READ rating might change later on
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Charlie, have you seen my red dress?" I asked.

"Nope. Why honey?" he asked caressing my head.

"No reason, hun," I said smirking with the biggest smile on my face.

" Get over here Kassidy, your going to tell me why and nowww!" Charlie said with a pout on his face.

"Your not going to seduce me here! I gotta get ready for the awards show, and you need to stop it. I made a promise for my life, I will be sex free, until marriage. I mean I will from now on, since Gabriella was born."

"Your right honey, I know we were young, and it was carefree, and everything like didn't exist, and if it did it didn't feel like it, at all. Now we're much more mature, soo that slinky red dress? Do you think your going to pick up some hot guy? huh?" he said.

"Yes, I am wearing that red slinky dress, gotta problem take it up with my boss. Yes, I'm going to pick up a hot guy, and his name is Charlie, and he has the best abs, and I get butterflies, every time I look, at him." I smirked.

"Really, this Charlie guy is pretty cool, then?" he grimaced.

"Of course!" I ran up and kissed him. Then went back in to the closet looking for the red dress. I found it, tucked back in the corner. I looked at it riveting beauty. The last time I wore this dress, was when me and Charlie lost our virginity, at good old Connor's party. Got, a little to hammered, on the night before we left college. It was a shock when I found out I was pregnant, because I thought I had never done it, in my life. The only thing that I found out was that, having sex, and children, changes you. Your never the same, but hey it was worth it. If I could I would go back, I would not change a thing.

"Ka-" Charlie started then saw me looking at the dress. His mind went in to his own version of the last night he saw his lovely girlfriend Kass, in that dress.

" Charlie, guess what? It's time to get ready," Kass waved her hand in front of his face.

They got ready, and left for the awards show. Charlie had taken her and they both sparkled on the red carpet. No one even knew that Kass Blake and Charlie Montez had given birth to a daughter named Gabriella, they didn't know, but had assumptions saying that it would be a beautiful child. They plastered smiles on and soon enough, the awards show was over. Charlie took Kass home, or so she thought.

Charlie's POV

God I'm so nervous, what if Kassie says no. She wouldn't we have a baby girl together. Of course, she will take my hand, why am I even worrying?

Back to Kass

" So, Charlieeeee," I said breaking the ice.

"Yesss?" he replied.

"Where are you taking me? Not home because I think I would be able to see our huge hugely, excessively huge, mansion." I asked.

"Out... to eat. Why?" Charlie said.

"Ohhh. I love you Charlie! Your so sweet."

"We're here!" Charlie said, looking deeply into his girlfriends brown eyes.

I walked into the place, wondering what the hell, we were doing at a place so fancy? I bet Charlie is going to propose or something, I hope he is, I love him so much.

"Sooooo... Kass," he gulped nervously." Will you marry me?"

I gasped. "YESSS!"

"Shhhhh... keep it down, we down need to tell the press do we, yet?"

" Right." I was soo excited, I couldn't contain myself, I was getting married. It was the best night ever.

"I just don't believe it!! We're married!" I told the press, at the conference.

" So, do you think they're will be any children on the way??" the press asked.

" Well actually, Charlie and I already have a daughter, she is 2 years old. We've kept her a secret until mommy and daddy were married."

A muffled gasp rang out in the crowd, " Well, if that's it for now, I've got to go home. Thanks!" I said and headed out the door.

10 years later.

"Mom, MOM, MOM!!!" I yelled.

"Yes Gabbi?" Kassie said.

" The limo is here to pick me up, and I have to go, and shoot that one movie. Tell Dad, I love him if I don't get a chance to see him." I said, turning.

"K, honey! Luv you, have a good time, call you later! Bye" I could here mom, say from her bed.

I looked away and in to the mirror, my brown eyes, were sparkling and brimming with tears, mom didn't know that I knew she was pregnant again with my 4th sibling. I am 12, and my siblings are, Jake,9; Ella, 7; and Jimmy, 5. Now another on the way. I didn't tell her I knew, because then she might go berserk, and I was waiting for her to tell us. I knew she told Dad, because he was brightly shining around the house like a shining star. ( Little did she know that her mom was having twins.) I was absolutely, scared when I left that day.

3 years later

"Gabs, can you come here?" my mom yelled for me.

"Yah mom?" I said, sitting down. I knew what was coming, my mom being pregnant again, and her and fame weren't working out very well. I knew we'd be moving out of fame, and to somewhere else.

"Gab, we're moving." She said, her words stinging me. I knew it was happening just the words coming out of her mouth, made it soo much more real.

"Where?" I asked.

"To Albuquerque, New Mexico; where you won't be as mauled by fans, and maybe actually settle down, a bit. You could still do movies if you wanted, you know?"

I bit my lip, " Mmk Mom."

3 weeks later

I woke up in this room, scared and alone, than I realized it was Albuquerque New Mexico. I shuddered the first day of school, in a real public school, place. Nobody knew who we were just people who were rich, and they didn't know our last name, what we looked like at all. My agent had mad sure of it, that they wouldn't know until today. I slide off my bed, looked at the time, and hopped to. 6:00. I was late already, how was I ever going to get ready in time. I took some clothes into the bathroom with me as I showered. Put them on, just a simple Gucci dress, that was pink, and some leggings. Did my make-up which was hard, because I normally had someone do it for me. I got down in the kitchen at 7, and my breakfast was already at the table. My dad sitting there reading the newspaper forgetting that he was ever a Hollywood Hottie, and rich, and famous. I cringed just by thinking that, I mean people just get wild, over this kind of stuff. I was seriously concerned. I finished my toast, and fruit. Went up stairs to do last minute touches, grabbed my Prada tote/backpack, and headed to the car with my dad. It was 7:55 when we got inside the principals office.

"Hello, Principal Matsui, this is Gabriella Montey." The receptionist introduced us.

"Hi, Principal Matsui, actually it's Montez. Gabriella Montez," I said, taking my sunglasses off my eyes, and my scarf away from my face.

" OMG! Nice finally meeting you. Now about your schedule, it;s right here." He handed it to her, shaking from nervousness.

"Thanks, I'm registered under my real name, so people can maul me. I wanted my real last name, not a fake one. Rather people got to know my real name, than fake being someone else, right!" I said laughing.

" Yah, so let's walk you to your homeroom." I hopped up, ready to face the class.

We got to Mrs.Darbus, homeroom. I walked in all the gasps and cries came from all the girls, and all the guys mouths were open, wide staring.

" Hello, Mrs. Darbus, I'm Gabriella Montez. Sorry I'm late, I'm new here. Sorry!" I said, to a teacher with her mouth wide open.

" Your excused for today," Mrs. Darbus squeaked.

I found a seat next to this African American girl, and A girl with really blonde hair, and this boy, with dreamy blue eyes, and tan skin.

The guy reached over," I'm Troy Bolton!"


	2. Chapter 2

The blonde looked over at me and rolled her eyes," That would be Troy Bolton!" Laughs. "I'm Sharpay Evans, I'm famous also. Do you remember me? From that movie we did when we were 12. That One Movie?" Sharpay's eyes glistened.

"OMG! Sharpay Evans, I haven't seen since we filmed That One Movie." I engulfed her in a hug.

"It's good to see you too Gabz!" she said happily.

"Sooo... I didn't know you lived in Albuquerque? What is Miss Evans doing? OMG wait where's Ryan Evans? My Ry?"

Immediately after I said that I knew I had struck a bad subject up with Sharpay.

"Um.. well Gabz I suppose you could go see him, but it wouldn't make much of a difference. Ryan is dead, he died last year," her eyes dropped and hung low. She was trying to deal with this, I could tell Ryan and Sharpay were so close so I could only imagine why she is so sad.

" Noooo... you can''t be serious, I never found out about this. How?" I asked sorrowfully.

"Well hold on. Mrs. Darbus can I get a pass for me and Gabriella to go and visit him," she asked reluctantly.

"Of course," the teacher replied with soft eyes.

In the hallway Sharpay said, " Actually Ryan isn't dead. Might as well die soon. Because he;s been dead to me for 2 years ever since we found out, and we just said he died to hide up our pain. He's alive, and he's dying in a hospital right now. He has an untreatable rare cancer. He would love too see you before he dies, I'm sure of it. Now let's go." Sharpay snapped.

I had forgotten about her bitterness over sore subjects. "So you still didn't tell me why your in Albuquerque."

"Well, to die away from fame, but I just brought it with me. HAHAHa, how about you, Miss Montez, most wanted actress in Hollywood. Or should I say the WORLD!!"

"UHH.. well it started the day my parents got married and decided to have kids, there is Jake, Ella, Jimmy and the twins Dane, and Rush. Then there is another batch of who knows how many on the way. So we're moving so that they can live semi normal. My dad is just being his normal Charlie Montez. He is so weird I swear but I love him. I still can't believe that there are like millions of girls my age who want to marry him. It floors me. So how is the Evan clan?" I asked.

"Well, besides us twins there is 2 other kids Colton and Izzy. Then my mom and dad, I bet they will be thrilled to see you again. We all kind of went through a depressive phase, because you weren't in our lives. But now your back, and I'm not losing you again. Now let's go I need to see my twin." Sharpay sobbed.

I hopped into the limo consoling Sharpay to the best of my ability. I remember how sensitive she is. I also wanted to ask her a bunch of questions about that Troy Bolton.

"Shar, who is that Troy kid? What is he?" I squandered.

"MMMM. yess Troy Bolton eyes of a sweetheart the lips of an angel. The body of a superstar, yes well he is the hottest person throughout this town of Albuquerque. I dated him once only to find he is a little distant, he's like my best friend. I love him so much. I would never date him again. But I love his eyes. Gabz, I can see it in your eyes you love him, and don;t even know him." Sharpay squeaked. Yes the famous Sharpay squeak.

"Do not!" I lied. Well he was drop dead gorgeous, tan and might I add sexxy?

I love him already. Maybe he's a player, slept with the sophomore girls all of them, but I'd like to find out by dating him!

" Gabi, I haven't seen you in a long time but I know you lying face. You were my best friend you know. I know that face,that's the dreamy-I-wonder-what-he's-like-face," Sharpay squeaked again.

The Limo lurched we were there. Sharpay grabbed my hand and we walked down the hallway to his room. My heart stopped when I saw his face. Pale, pale, albino pale skin. His hair long and hot. His face sunken and sad. "Ryan" I whispered. He turned his head and looked into my chocolate brown eyes.

"Gabbi Monteh-z?" he whispered.

"Ryan Evans! I missed you, you keep on fighting I do not want to face the world with one twin. Sharpay I need both of the twins. Please don;t goo, I need you fight through this. Your strong, and I love you Ryan Evans like one of my many siblings. You get better you hear me?" I said crying at the last sentence.

'"Yes I do Ga-hb I miss-ssed you, I'm tired, I'll try. I'm tired come back tomorrow?" he replied sickly, but a smile spreading across his face.

"I promise,"

Gabby never knew that promise was the only thing that kept Ryan Evans alive, and she was about too snap it.


	3. Chapter 3

I rolled over and hit the snooze button. School, the dull aching pain of waking up subsided. I stumbled my way to the bathroom. I turned the water on, and I just took a steamy dark shower in peace. I was fully awake now, so I jumped in to my closet and picked out a fun, yet flirtatious outfit for my day. I finally got meet and greet the totally sexy, blue eyed beauty, who's name was Troy! Sharpay had already given her details among details of info on THE TROY BOLTON. I was beginning to fall for the heartthrob and didn't have a conversation with him. My, this was daunting in my face. The weight and pain of it all was a big bear. I absolutely lothed it when I liked someone, and didn't know if they liked me back.

"Morning Daddy!" I said kissing his cheek.

"Hello beautiful! My your dressed... like your falling in love?" Charlie Montez said eyeing his daughters outfit.

"Daddy, your soo not right," I lied. He could tell by the twinkle in my eye, that I truly was falling for a guy.

"Mhmmm okay suree," dad laughed.

I picked out a muffin and began eating, "Oh dad, I don't need a ride to school. Sharpay Evans is bringing me and after we're going to her house."

"Sharpay?!?!?! Your old best friend, like my daughter? You two were attached at the hip," he said shaking his head remembering the old days.

"Yupp, that would be the right Sharpay Evans. Soo, I think I hear the limo out front now, see ya later dad, love ya," I wisked myself out the door.

"Hey Shar!" I said climbing in.

"Gabzzz!" she replied hugging me tightly.

"Uh, Shar, I'm not going anywhere," I gasped.

Shar, let go," sorry!"

I walked into the doors of the wonderful school we call, East High School. I suddenly spotted the boy I was looking for. Oh my god! He looked at me, I might be crazy but that's TROY BOLTON.

Shar spotted me staring at him," Come on Gabs let me introduce you."

I walked with her up to Troy.

"Hey Shar, Gabriella. What up?" he said casually like we weren't superstars.

" Umm Hey Troy!" I replied back shyly. "Okay, I know this is a stupid question but it keeps bugging me. Is your dad Jack Bolton?"

"How did you know?" he replied shocked.

"The hair is definetly your mothers, and your eyes are your dads and you look like a mini version of your parents put together. Jack and Lucille Bolton. God, I miss them. I'll have to tell daddy about you guys living here to," I said.

" YOU KNOW MY PARENTS?"Troy questioned with eyes wide open.

"Yes, silly and I knew you, and your sister Laura, and don't forget Matt! You guys were like my best friends EVER! I used to love it when your dad hadn't retired and you guys would come over and Laura would babysit us, even though she had no choice. You and Matt would play with me and my brother. Then your dad retired and I never saw you again!" I sniffed

"OMG! your Ella? El? Bella? Brie? I missed you too!" he cried out, and gave me a big hug.

If you were watching this you would say wow! Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez. Well, that's interesting? She's like a famous superstar, best friends with the Ice Queen Bitch Superstar, and her dead brother. And now, she knows TROY BOLTON! You'd think this girl is way more interesting than anyone who had ever walked in the doors of East High, and she was only a freshman! Dominating anyone in her path. Wow!

"Troyy, let goo there is like the whole school, watching us. It;s kind of scary," I whispered. He released me, I smiled Thanks. "Would you give me my honor of walking me and Shar, to class?" I questioned.

"Lovely my best friends, Shar and Gabz!" he replied like he was on a sugar rush.

I just laughed at his stupidity and gave him a warm smile. I was down the hallway with Troy's Arm linking mine and Sharpays. I watched all the guys check me out. Which only made me shudder. Troy watched this and only held me closer. I smiled, I was falling for my best friend. Only bad thing is if it doesn't work out. Best friends will we be no more.

"Gabriella, Gabriella wait up!" I heard a cry from behind. It was Chad Danforth holding his girlfriend Taylor McKessie while running towards me.

"Hey Tay, Chad! I was just being escorted by Troy, to class. Care to join us?" I said wuite elegantly.

"Why yes, yes indeed!" Chad said in the WORST British accent I have ever heard.

I started laughing, hysterically. By then, the bell for class starting in 2 minutes had rung, so we walked to class and out of site.

At 3 o'clock I was outside when Troy came up to me and asked if I needed a ride home. I nodded, completely forgetting about Ryan. So instead of bringing me home, we went out for ice cream.

" I'm not paralyzed but I seem to be struck by you, you'll probably move right through me on my way to you." My cell started ringing.

"Sharpay," I said answering it.

"Yes, where the hell are you? You know his eyes are sunk, and he's barely hanging on. Where the hell are you?" She asked.

"OMG! Ryan. I totally forgot I'll meet you there. Hang in there for me," I mouthed to Troy "be right back" and I walked away from him." You tell him, to hang on, and I'll be right there."

"Okay but you better come." she bitched at me through the phone.

"K luv you too, Shar. Bubye!" I said rolling my eyes. "Troy, I gotta go. Can you drive me to my house?"

"K Gabs." I hopped in the car, and we were almost home, Troy was looking at me and he didn't see the truck head for our car.

"TROYY WATCH OUTT," I screeched.

Then everything truly went black, all I remember were sounds of sirens and Troy's sobs to don't die.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up feeling groggy. Beyond groggy like a frog floating up from the bottom of the pond. "Troy? Mom? Dad? where are you? Where am I?" I questioned to thin air.

"Gabz, are you there? Hello don't ever leave me again. I love you. No JOKE!" Troy cried.

"Your alright, but what's wrong with me?" I asked.

"Well,your badly bruised on your inside tissue of your brain, and that may cause memory loss. Your leg and your wrist is broken. And Sharpay has called. She showed me your little secret.Ryan is still holding on. He wishes he could see you. So I promised Shar, I would wheel you down as soon as possible." Troy spoke with such calmness.

"Oh yeah, let's go. I don't think I could stand breaking a promise. I hate it, I want to go now, Oh and Troy?" I said. He turned around. " I love you too, now get over here and kiss me!" I emphasized.

He kissed me so tenderly, I wished it would last forever. "Troyy!" a voice called.

He let go of my lip and looked down the hallway, it was Sharpay. "Hey Shar, Gabby just got up and we were headed your way." Troy said.

"Ohh goody! I was just going down to see if Gabterr here was awake. Ryan is really sick, like the doctors say he might not make it until next week, sick," Sharpay sulked. "I know I should let go. I mean my mom and dad think that I got Ryan cremated, and that was him at the funeral. But he's here I couldn't pull my brother off life support, and now he really is going to die. I mean what if he beats this cancer? Gabby?"

"Ohh Shar, let's go," I gave Troy the look to wheel me in to Ry's room.

"Hey Ry! How are ya feeling?" I asked a paler and sicker, and a smaller, fragile Ryan. I watched him lay there, his chest heaving up and down.

"G. H-I," he was out of breath. I never would have guessed that these would be the last coherent letters Ryan said to me in a long time.

"Ry, you hang on. Just take it easy. We ALL need you to get better. Troy, Shar, everyone in this hospital. I love you brother, and you need to get well. Now just rest up, I need to, as well. My head is feeling woozy," I wethered, from my soul.

Troy's POV

I don't believe it. Gabriella Montez, Hollywood's Hottest Movie Star, my best friend, and my new girlfriend. She is dating me. She is so gorgeous when she sleeps. I never thought that I would be dating her. She's so sweet, I mean the way she dealed with Ryan Evans was enough to put me in a place I've never been before. I think I'm in love with her more, and more each and every day. This can't be happening. I mean, the odds? I watch her and I feel like a crazy physco or something. I mean, it's different. But, hey it's Gabriella Montez. When I was growing up, I was in fame all the time. I hated it, absolutely hated it, because I was Jack Bolton mini. I was glad when my dad retired, I have his skills. But everday from then on got hard because I missed Brie, I saw her and then I began to forget. We moved, it''s like I moved away and just buried it in the back of my head. Now she's back and the memories are flooding about how much I missed her.

Gabby's POV(now on)

I was happy, beyond happy to know that Ryan was okay. Yet I was shocked to see that Troy was by my side. I love him, I don't know if I'm ready to tell him yet, but I think he deserves to know. I will spend my life with this hunk! Nobody can tear us apart. I hope Ryan is okay, and I hope Sharpay is fine. I hope Ryan, doesn't die, even though he's destined to, because everyone else thinks he's okay.

"Troy?" I called.

"Yes, Gabby?" he replied.

" Do my parents know where I am? Can you call them? Especially my daddy, I need him." I said melancholy.

"No they are probably worried. I'll call your dad, do you want your mom too?" he said obliviously.

"I just want my dad, my mom is pregnant with triplets, and she has to watch the other kids, so just my dad. Hey I want too call him, can you hand me my phone?" I whispered.

"Okay here is your phone." he handed it too me.

I pushed in the numbers on my phone that were ingraved in my head.

"Hello, Gabby is that you? Where are you? Are you okay?" Charlie asked tenderly into the phone.

"Yah daddy it's me. I'm at the hospital, I got in a car crash," I paused. I heard daddy gasp. " I broke my wrist and my leg, and I have a badly bruised head, on the outside it's purple and on the inside it's mushy, and can lead to memory loss. Dad, I need you, will you come to the hospital for me? Tell mom if you want, but don't make her worry, you know?" I said.

Daddy, gasped into the phone, " You know about the triplets? Okay, I'll be right there, I love you. See you soon. BYE!"

I hung up. Of course I knew about the triplets, who didn't mom was starting to show and she was way too moody. You had to be oblivious like my siblings not to notice. Ha, oh well, I'm just going to sit here and watch That One Movie, I was in when I was 12. The movie I loved filming it. I mean who doesn't want to star in a movie called That One Movie.

OMG! review, I only have one review please!?!?!??!?!

Sorry it took so long, I have recently just gotten my teeth pulled so I've had to focus on schoolwork again. But a new chapter, expect it soon, within the next few days.


	5. Chapter 5

How in the hell

How in the hell? She did what? OMG!" Sharpay's image filled the screen. I burst into outrageous laughter, I forgot how absolutely pretty Sharpay was. Not, that she isn't now, but she wasn't as gawky as when puberty hit. She was lovely! I glanced in the doorway, and there stood my father.

"Daddy!! Hey!" I said a little too happy, he winced as he looked me up and down.

"Ka- I mean Gabriella, you remind me so much of your mom. So different, and exciting and thrilling, full of life, never dull, simply stunning. There is only one word used to describe you and that is Gabriella. I love you, I can't believe this has happend to you. Do, you want to be the one to break it to the press or shall I? I also want to know how you knew about the babies," Dad stated.

" I remind you of mom?! I know I'm soo different in a good way. I guess I will break it to the press, and my handler. Well, in my past and previous years experiencing siblings on the way, it started when mom would get sick and moody a lot. You would shine brightly around the house. As I've grown older an gone through puberty it doesn't take me long to know what's up. No used anything in the trash, tells me she's late or pregnant. I'm no genius, and how I knew it was triplets, I overheard you talking and I saw the sonogram. I'm happy!" I said.

"Oh Gab, I'm soo proud of you!" Dad said. "Hey, Gabby I don't think you have introduced us yet."

"Oh heyy Mr. Montez, I know you probably don't remember me, but I bet dad will be glad to see your in town." Troy said, "I'm Troy Bolton. Jack Bolton ring a bell??"

"Jackkiee! ahah he was my best friend, always wondered what happend to my pal. Well you tell him to give me up a call anytime now, or drop by. Okay?" Daddy laughed with glee.

"I will do Mr. Montez." Troy responded giggly. Like a little boy who just unlocked the key to his room.

"Daddy, can you ask to see if I can go home. I want to get out of this hell hole. Can we give Troy a ride home? His car is totaled, now. Hahaha!" I said.

"Yeah, of course any Bolton is welcome with me, now I can see where Jackiee lives!" Dad replied. Now he was still acting like a little kid with a new best friend.

So, that is how my dad became aquainted with this great family. I only wondered how Troy and I were going to tell them about us dating. And RYAN! what is going to happen to him, was he really going to die?

Next Chapter

"Shar we can't yet!" I said bitterly...

"Not that color Ryan wouldn't want to be in that ugly thing for the rest of his..."

OMG!! SORRRRRYYYYY,

I regret not updating, I totally forgot about my story, I am soo sorry. I just got back from the Bahamas, so I made it short. I will try to update every week at least once. SORRYY!! I REALLY AM SORRY, It's been a month and a half. AHHHH!


	6. Chapter 6

When we had finally gotten out of the car. I thought I would die from exhaustion. So I had my dad carry me up to my room. The wonderful room it is.

I woke up several hours later, I don't know why or how I fell asleep but I did. I woke up to these intense blue eyes, so deep and beautiful not to forget mesmerizing.

"Hello, beautiful!" he said softly.

"Hi Troy, how did you get here?" I asked.

"I drove? No I had my dad come over and catch up with your dad," he said.

"You funny boy! hah" I said laughing.

"Troy we've got to leave tell Gabby goodbye," his dad yelled from downstairs.

"I guess I gotta go, byee! Lov ya!" he turned pale as he realized what he said.

" Don;t worry love ya too!" I said in shock as well.

Almost immediately after Troy left Sharpay came bustling into my room.

"Get up Gabz, we need to hurry they say that Ryan is either doing better or worse. But either way, guess what we get to do?" Sharpay squealed in her high pitched voice.

"Uh I don't know right now. Shar, I just woke up."

"OKK WE GET TO BRING HIM OUT OF THE HOSPITAL!! Do you know what that means?" she shrieked even higher in excitement.

"Unfortunately I do, it means-" Shar cut me off.

"SHOPPING!!" she screamed so loud, that my dad came running in.

"SHARPAY," he yelled." Your oh so loud shrieks need to stop! ohkay? kapeesh?"

Sharpay turned around innocently, "Yes Charlie I will."

Oh, the life of Gabriella Montez, and her oh so retarded developmental best friend Sharpay Evans. The excitement just builds, 2 sexy hot teenager movie stars, BEST FRIENDS! I could hardly hold my excitement just wait until the press find out. Oh god, that would be torturous. Simply and awfully torturous. All over the headlines. YUCKKK

"Hold on Shar, I just need some help getting dressed you want to help me? I need help considering only one leg and one arm!" I said.

"Okay just put this pink sweatsuit on, it will really look cute!" Shar tossed me some baggy pink sweats and a white cami. Which she helped me but on. Then gave me the matching pink zip up hoodie.

"Hand me my crutches?" I said to Sharpay, who was fixing my hair.

"Yess ma'am!" she said all military like.

"Ok Shar off to the mall."

We got there and were almost immediately swarmed by paparazzi, so I just put on my Chanel sunglasses and ignored everything as I slowly moved along on my crutches.

"Shar we can't do this yet. We don't know if he's going to live or not."

Her eyes immidiately looked up at me, and almost filled with tears, I knew that stung her. "I'm so sorry Pay it's just don;t you think that this color is so cute!"

She looked over at the shirt I picked up, "Not that color Ryan wouldn't want to be in that ugly thing for the rest of his stay out of the hospital."

I knew that no matter how perfect Sharpay Evans seemed, she had a breaking point. That was Ryan Evans, her brother.


End file.
